wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Starflight
Starflight is a midnight-black''The Dragonet Prophecy'', page 123 male NightWing and a dragonet of destiny, with glints of purple and deep blue''The Dragonet Prophecy'', page 297 in his black scales''The Dragonet Prophecy, page 17'', and has pale silver underscales. He has also been confirmed to have dark green eyes. Starflight is the smartest of the dragonets. He is the main protagonist of the fourth book in the Wings of Fire series, The Dark Secret. Like most NightWings, Starflight has scattered scales of silver on the underside of his wings that spray outward like a splash of water, unlike Moonwatcher and Morrowseer. His replacement dragonet is Fatespeaker, a new friend/possible crush of his. He has a crush on Sunny, although it has been discovered that she does not have the same feelings for him, thinking of him more like a brother rather than a lover. Starflight was blinded by the eruption in the Night Kingdom (accessed from the animus-enchanted portal). He wears a blindfold due to this. It is unknown if this blindness is permanent, but it is very likely, and Tui T. Sutherland said that it seems to be so. In Moon Rising, he is in charge of the Jade Mountain library as the mountain librarian. He was always worrying that Scarlet may be coming back for revenge before she was killed in a duel for the throne of the SkyWings. He was on Queen Scarlet's assassination list, and was attacked by Princess Icicle in Moon Rising because of it. However, Moonwatcher, Winter, and Qibli caught up to Icicle in the library and saved Starflight just in time. Moon had also seen a vision with a NightWing dragonet who called Starflight her father, likely is with Fatespeaker. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Starflight was brought as an unhatched egg to the Talons of Peace by the NightWing prophet Morrowseer. Unlike most of the other dragonets (excluding Clay, whose was sold), his egg was not stolen but given to the Talons of Peace by the NightWings; hence the line in the prophecy "Wings of night shall come to you." He hatched and was raised by the guardians, Kestrel, Dune, and Webs along with the other dragonets, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Sunny. He is slightly smaller than the other dragonets (except Sunny), and he loves the scrolls and stories told by the guardians, mainly Dune, thus becoming subject to their jokes and taunts. He has no powers, but could have obtained the powers of seeing each possible future and powerful mind reading had he been hatched under the light of the three full moons on the Brightest Night. He became very literal and serious, but he turned out to be a pathetic fighter. However, he is very intelligent, enough so that the other dragonets consider him "the smartest dragon in Pyrrhia". When Morrowseer arrived again, he proclaimed the RainWing, Glory, an unworthy substitute for the deceased SkyWing, Due to this, Starflight gave Clay lifesaving advice during his attempt to escape. Starflight also had a private meeting with Morrowseer, whom he feared would discover he had not discovered his own powers yet. Helping Tsunami, who was chained, escape, and helping the duo's actions led to him and the rest of the dragonets becoming captured by Queen Scarlet. Chained to a spire of rock away from his friends, Starflight despaired of ever escaping. Due to his pathetic skills in battle, Clay volunteered to fight in his place multiple times to keep Starflight from being killed. This led to Clay facing Fjord instead of him. He instantly became distrustful of Peril, and stayed far away from her. After Clay's attempt to communicate with Peril via song, he was also taken to Peril's room by Scarlet and Burn, who had arrived the previous day. Starflight managed to figure out how to escape using Peril, but was betrayed due to her obsession with Clay. He also was the one to configure Clay being immune to fire. He was eventually pitted against Tsunami in a gladiatorial style battle, of which Scarlet was fond of. He and Tsunami refused to fight each other, however, and Scarlet released four scavengers for them to battle. After the fight in which two of the scavengers were killed, Queen Scarlet declared that they would have to face off against all eight of the IceWings. However, Morrowseer and a squadron of NightWings came to Starflight's rescue before having to fight. He later met up with the dragonets outside the Mud Kingdom, charged with the orders to convince the group to choose Blister as part of Morrowseer's plot to make Blister the queen of the SandWings. Due to this, he is considered a traitor. His attempts to lead the group so far have failed, and if anything, are becoming quite obvious. The Lost Heir In the beginning of the book, Tsunami thought he was trying to take her place as the dragonets' leader when he offered to take Sunny. He was with the other dragonets when Commander Shark ordered Clay to be chained. During their stay he was supporting Blister's side of the war awkwardly. However, he eventually went against Morrowseer's plan and told Queen Coral that Blister killed Kestrel, wanted Webs dead for her own reasons, and didn't care about Tsunami, which angered Blister. Following this, he was imprisoned along with the other dragonets (including Tsunami) by Blister and Queen Coral. Starflight helped Tsunami escape the cell to release them.Starflight also hates raw fish. The Hidden Kingdom Starflight was very helpful to Glory as she tried to unravel who was kidnapping the RainWings. Glory observed that he'd probably been hopelessly in love with Sunny his whole life. He also showed a bit of humor; he played a prank involving a melon on Clay while he was sleeping, and wanting to bring back the rubbery fruit for Tsunami. After Deathbringer's failed attempt to assassinate Blaze, he revealed that Morrowseer had told him to convince the other dragonets to pick Blister. At the end, Clay told the dragonets Starflight had disappeared, and said he might have gone to warn the NightWings, which was not true. The Dark Secret Starflight remembers that a NightWing knocked him out while he was guarding the tunnel and brought him to their kingdom. He wakes up in a small cave. A few NightWing dragonets are watching him sleep. One of them is his sister Fierceteeth, who wishes she was the prophesied dragonet. Morrowseer then comes in and brings Starflight to see the queen. He is taken to a cave and pushed on to pillar of rock surrounded by lava. The cave is filled with around forty council dragons and on the wall across from him is the NightWing heir to the throne, Princess Greatness. Greatness listens to and speaks for her mother, Queen Battlewinner, who is behind the wall. When the NightWings demand information regarding the RainWings, Starflight panics and says that Glory is planning an attack. Deathbringer is then brought in by Vengeance, who claims that Deathbringer is a traitor and conspired with the RainWings. However, Greatness orders Vengeance to be thrown into the lava for endangering the tribe by letting Glory in, and irritating the queen. Morrowseer takes Starflight hunting, also to get more information. After Starflight figures out why other NightWings can safely eat infected carrion, Morrowseer realizes who Starflight's father is and brings him to see him. Fatespeaker finds them and decides to tag along as she tells Starflight she is the NightWing Dragonet of Destiny. This leads Starflight to realize he is being replaced. They find his father, Mastermind, in the lab of the palace and meet him. His father takes him to show them an experiment. In a small room a RainWing is chained to the wall. When Starflight asks for her name, she says it is Orchid, prompting Starflight to tell her Mangrove is looking for her. Starflight then realizes that the NightWings are planning to steal the RainWings' home. Morrowseer comes in and brings Starflight to meet the false dragonets, who he soon assigns to kill Starflight. Starflight flees to the RainWing prison, and two of the false dragonets are caught by NightWings guarding the area. During the night, Fatespeaker brings Starflight to explore the palace, and they find the old treasury, where Starflight finds a dreamvisitor. He goes back to his bed and attempts to use it but fails. The next morning, Morrowseer brings the false dragonets and Starflight south a remote outpost belonging to the SkyWings. He instructs them to make the SkyWing guards inside switch alliances to Blister. When Starflight is not able to get them to switch, a group of NightWings kill the SkyWings. Squid states he wants to quit and Morrowseer tells him to leave, prompting the SeaWing to say he was lying. However, Morrowseer forces him to fly away, alone. The following night, after returning to the island, Fatespeaker brings him to find the queen. They find her secret room and she rises out of a bowl of lava. The queen then explains while fighting an IceWing, the IceWing shot its freezing death breath into her mouth. In order to counteract the ice forming inside of her body, she was confined to a pool of lava. They explain to her Morrowseer's plan but she refuses to help. After returning to the dormitory, Starflight attempts to use the dreamvisitor again. He succeeds and enters Glory's dream and explains to her what happened, and she prepares her army. The next day, Morrowseer orders Flame to fight Ochre. After Ochre attempts to surrender, Morrowseer points out that on a battlefield, that would not happen. Fatespeaker stands up for Ochre, and Morrowseer orders Flame to attack her instead. Viper asks to join the bout, which is approved by Morrowseer. As Viper is about to stab Fatespeaker in the neck with her tail, Starflight joins in and shoves the SandWing away from Fatespeaker. Viper accidentally scratches Flame's face with her tail and falls into the lava. Morrowseer brings Flame to the healers, and Starflight realizes the false dragonets were not born on the brightest night when Ochre is unwilling to save Viper. Starflight later develops a plan to escape from the Night Kingdom. Fatespeaker and Starflight take Flame and bring him out to the rainforest portal, claiming to have orders from the NightWing queen to take the SkyWing to the RainWings to be healed. After successfully tricking the guards, they meet up with Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny. He tells them about the NightWings' plan to take over the rainforest. Glory decides to attack the NightWings, leading to The NightWing Exodus. In case he doesn't survive the battle, Starflight tells Sunny he loves her. They visit Battlewinner and say that the NightWings can live in the rainforest if they make Glory their queen. Battlewinner attempts to attack them, but as she jumps out of the lava, the ice within her kills her. Greatness agrees with their plan and comes with them. Fatespeaker, Glory and Starflight free the RainWing prisoners and the volcano starts to erupt. They continue to free the prisoners along with Splendor and Deathbringer, and most of the NightWings declare Glory their queen after Mightyclaws starts a chant. As the volcano erupts, Morrowseer tells them he and Battlewinner made up the prophecy to steal the RainWings' home. The volcano erupts, possibly killing Morrowseer, and the NightWing sends a last bolt of fire towards the dragonets. Clay protects Starflight from most of the blast with his fireproof wings and brings him back to the rainforest, though Starflight still sustains burns on his body and his eyes. He believes he feels Sunny's talons press against him, but also hears Fatespeaker's voice. Starflight is then shot with a sleeping dart, and plunges into unconsciousness, described as black as a NightWings' scales. The Brightest Night After Starflight comes out of the NightWing tunnel he is injured with burns. He has a bandage put around his eyes while they heal. When Sunny disappears, Fatespeaker takes care of him. When she returns, Starflight and the other dragonets (and Deathbringer) meet to discuss the Eye of Onyx and who will be the next SandWing queen. He mentions that they don't have to be the ones who stop the war as anyone could if they had the Eye of Onyx. Fatespeaker says that it definitely didn't have to be Starflight and that he'd done enough. Sunny suggests gathering all three sisters at the SandWing stronghold. Starflight stays behind while the other dragonets go send messages to the three sisters. He is present when the meeting is held outside the stronghold. Blister mentions a gift sent to Burn to "mend fences" and "reunite the family". Burn knows that the present was a dragonbite viper who was meant to kill her, and intends to have it bite Blister. Starflight tells Fatespeaker what a dragonbite viper is when Burn first mentions it. There was a second viper in the box who leaps out and bites Burn. The dragons at the meeting panic and take flight. Fatespeaker and Sunny try to hold Starflight up. Clay is bitten while he sends the three of them backwards in his effort to save them. Peril arrives saves Clay's life by burning out the poison, although scarring Clay's thigh and making him limp for life. When Blister attacks Blaze to start a fight for the throne, he says that Blister will win, but Sunny and the other dragonets follow Flower's instincts and dig up the bones of Queen Oasis. The SandWing treasure was put in her mouth, where Sunny finds the Eye of Onyx. Sunny gives it to Thorn as the new SandWing queen, but Blister takes the Eye in an attempt to be queen. The enchantment turns her to dust and Thorn takes her place as queen of the SandWings. Starflight is later seen with Sunny in the rainforest, discussing why they won't work out as a couple, and Sunny tells him that Fatespeaker likes him as well, and that he should like her too. Starflight is seen discussing the school for all tribes that they will build and it is then confirmed that he is now blind. ''Prisoners Fierceteeth complains to Saguaro about how she should have been the dragonet of prophecy, not Starflight, who she describes as "a walking tragedy". A scene later shows Fierceteeth arguing with her mother, Farsight, who refuses to leave Starflight's egg, which she believes will be a female. Morrowseer then arrives to take Starflight's egg, which is when Fierceteeth offers him to take her instead, yet he declines the offer. Moon Rising Starflight was the librarian in Jade Mountain Academy and ensured that the library was built in such a way that he could get around it and know where different scrolls were located by feeling carved nameplates and stamps. He was first introduced when Moon went into the library to borrow a scroll. Starflight gave her a library scroll. Moonwatcher senses that he initially had fears about whether he'd be able to do a good job as a blind librarian, but has gotten over them for the most part. Starflight also seems to know dragons just by the sound of their footsteps. Starflight was also shown to know how to read braille. When Moon asks for a scroll involving Dreamvisitors, Starflight asks her if she was visited. When Moon says no and asks why, Starflight says he is worried that Ex-Queen Scarlet will try to scare the students through her dreamvisitor, though he knew that wasn't all she could do. Starflight is later shown reading a carved stone tablet with his talons, and even later, is seen spending time with Fatespeaker, who is reading to him, and Sunny, who is helping to sort scrolls. Icicle tries to murder Starflight shortly after Sora tries to kill Icicle. She attacks him for Queen Scarlet, who had contacted Icicle using a dreamvisitor. Moonwatcher realizes that she will attack him, because his blindness and lack of fighting skill makes him an easy target, so she goes to the library to see Icicle attacking Starflight. Qibli and Winter help fight her off, and she escapes, leaving Starflight alive and, for the most part, unharmed. Icicle wanted to kill Starflight to please Queen Scarlet to get her brother, Hailstorm, back. ''Escaping Peril Starflight is heard talking when Peril and Turtle are spying on the conversation with Queen Ruby. He mentions never being able to trust Peril and is shown to be slightly sarcastic. He is later seen in the epilogue talking about the feeling of Darkstalker breaking through the ground with Princess Anemone. ''Talons of Power Starflight is in the library when Tsunami and Turtle come in to learn about Darkstalker. However, before he can start teaching, Darkstalker himself pokes his head in through a window and, after some discourse, asks him to get scrolls on Clearsight and Fathom. Afterwards, Turtle turns to look back through the window, and sees Starflight hurrying around, slipping scrolls out of their place, putting them back, and every once and a while marking the scroll's title on a slate and handing it to Fatespeaker. Personality Starflight is shown to be fascinated by history and reading, and is often a source of frustration to the others, says Sunny, due to a tendency to give long, semi-boring lectures. The lectures are boring, but in The Lost Heir, his knowledge came to an advantage to escape the SeaWing prison. He felt odd around the other NightWings because he never was able to access his powers. When he feels scared, he freezes up like a stalagmite, seen as a "terrified stalagmite" pose, Glory also calls it his "invisible petrified NightWIng thing." Starflight is a pathetic fighter. Despite this, he still attempts to protect his friends when he thinks they're in danger; in Moon Rising, when Peril arrives at the Academy and causes an uproar, Starflight rushes to the Great Hall in an attempt to protect his friends before himself, even while believing that it is actually Queen Scarlet come to kill him. His shy personality also left him to be considered an outsider, which Kestrel was quick to use against him and often made him do battle training as a punishment. He felt awkward around the NightWings and worse about his new orders. However, he stood up to Blister when she wanted to imprison the Dragonets of Destiny. Also, he has a crush on Sunny, but starts to develop feelings for Fatespeaker in The Brightest Night. Some think he is cowardly, but he can be quite brave. Due to his lack of powers and fighting skills, he seems to have an inferiority complex. He is also described by Clay as "long-winded, smart, and too serious", which seems to be true. Abilities He thought he is from most of the other dragons of his tribe, the NightWings, as he cannot read minds or foretell the future, but it is revealed that only NightWings hatched in moonlight can. He is apparently slightly smaller than the other NightWings. However, his extreme intelligence is a quality that no one else known has, besides Blister and his father, Mastermind. Glory also mentions that he has a heightened sense of smell compared the other dragonets. If Starflight had not hatched in a mountain, then he would have had very strong mind-reading and future-telling powers due to the three moons being full when the dragonets hatched. Starflight is blinded at the end of The Dark Secret when the volcano erupts, but eventually develops the ability to read by running his talons over carved letters, which he uses to navigate his library in the Jade Mountain Academy, identify certain scrolls, and read carved stone tablets when not being read to by Fatespeaker. Quotes "I ''am ''saying it to your face. Or was I saying it to your rear end? It's easy to get the two confused." - To Tsunami "Maybe my powers will be activated by moonlight or something." - In Peril's room, talking about their powers "It's her life or his." - About Tsunami and Gill "Hey, if I had my scrolls with me, I'd have all the information we could possibly want." "They can't afford to lose any NightWings, even peculiar little ones." - About the NightWings "This is important and fascinating!" - About the heirs of Queen Coral in The Lost Heir "Freedom smells a lot like fish. Which, to be clear, is kind of nose-curlingly awful." - Opinion about the smell of the ocean "There's a tree. In the forest." - About how to tie up the SkyWing soldier "Ha! Let's take some back for Tsunami!" - About very chewy fruit that make it hard to talk "Oh, Starflight. Maybe you should actually do something about that crush of yours. He'd never admitted it aloud, but Glory was pretty sure he'd been hopelessly in love with Sunny his whole life. She was also pretty sure that Sunny had no idea, and that she would never find out at this rate." - Glory on Starflight's feelings for Sunny "You don't have any scrolls? Don't you read? Do you really not read? Not anything?" - To Jambu "Where does the other one go?" ''- About the Animus made tunnels ''"Because we can use your tragic face to get us off this island." - To Flame "No, I mean- you're all I think about and I want to be near you and it hurts when I'm not, and everything I do, I think, what would Sunny want me to do? And I think you're the only dragon who sees me the whole way I am and likes me anyway... And I had to tell you, in case something happens to either one of us today, although if anything happens to you I don't know how I'd be able to breathe or think or do anything ever again." - to Sunny before entering the NightWing tunnel "I love you, he would never say. Don't hate me because of what the other NightWings have done. Don't think I'm like my tribe. Don't listen to Glory's description of my kingdom, the smoke and the fire and the smell and the death and the trapped, tortured RainWings and the cruel black dragons. Don't look at me like I'm one of them, like I could ever do what they've done, please." - ''A thought to Sunny ''"You know. Telepathy? Precognition? Invisibility? Hello?" -To Clay "Stop that. You know those powers aren't real. Your visions are just your imagination." - ''To Fatespeaker ''"Are you alright?" ''- To Sunny ''"It's royal SandWing business now. They'll fight and Blister will win, but the important thing is that the war is over. There will be a queen on the SandWing throne, and no one else has to die." - ''About the appointment of Thorn ''"Also... Also I am by far the prettiest." "I wish I had your optimism." ''-To Sunny Relationships Sunny Starflight is thought to admire Sunny's joyful personality, but doesn't interact with her much in the first book. It is thought that he did love her then, too, for when Tsunami said to Peril that Sunny was like a little sister to all of them, Starflight acted like he considered Sunny differently. However, he does stand up for her against Tsunami, Glory, and even Morrowseer. In the second book, he is noticed to want to do everything in his power to protect her. In the third book, Glory is near certain he has had a crush on her his entire life. Starflight has known Sunny and the other dragonets since hatching. Sunny seems to have the most positive attitude about Starflight and his lectures. In the fourth book, he is directly stated throughout the story to be in love with Sunny. He finally admits it to her, but in ''The Brightest Night, it is shown that Sunny only loves him as a brother, and Starflight may or may not have given up on a relationship with her, but there is a possibility of Starflight's daughter being Sunny's as well. Clay Starflight and Clay are good friends, since they have known each other since hatching. Clay is often annoyed by Starflight's constant lectures, but sometimes appreciates them. In The Hidden Kingdom Starflight seemed jealous of Clay when the MudWing called dibs on sleeping next to Sunny, even though he was only joking and likely wanted to keep warm in the IceWing's territory. In The Dark Secret, Clay shields him with his fireproof scales from the fire coming from the volcanic explosion, saving Starflight from getting horribly burned or even killed. Tsunami Tsunami, like the other dragonets, is annoyed by Starflight's lectures, and she often shushes him up. Despite this, they seem to care for each other, shown when they refuse to fight each other in the arena. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since hatching. Tsunami once had a slight crush on Starflight, before realizing how annoying he could actually be, due to the ongoing endless lectures. Starflight often wishes he had Tsunami's "crazy-brave" courage, and Tsunami believes that the reason he studies so hard and reads so much information is so he can be an asset to the group. Glory Glory, like the rest of the dragonets (not including Sunny), is very annoyed by Starflight's lectures. She has made blunt remarks about his tribe to his face, but nevertheless seems to care about him. They seem to trust each other, since they have known each other since hatching. Starflight seems to admire Glory's way of remembering things easily and making plans. This is demonstrated when Starflight used the dreamvisitor to appear in her dreams, and while the other dragonets believed Starflight was just a part of their dream, Glory immediately knew that he had found a dreamvisitor. In the fourth book, they team up to unite the RainWings and the NightWings along with the help of the dragonets. Kestrel Starflight was afraid of Kestrel and her short temper. He would hide in the shadows if the SkyWing was nearby. He would often get burned by Kestrel just like all the other dragonets. He did however, stand up to her by helping Sunny melt the chains Kestrel put on Tsunami. Morrowseer Little is known about the relationship between Morrowseer and Starflight, besides the fact that he was the one to bring Starflight's egg to the Talons of Peace. The young NightWing is terrified and froze up (like a stalagmite) when Morrowseer visits him and the other dragonets under the mountain. In the arena, Morrowseer comes to rescue Starflight, but not the other dragonets. In the epilogue at the end of the first book, it is hinted that Starflight may be a traitor, but in book two's epilogue he is mentioned as a traitor from Queen Blister to Morrowseer. In the preview of The Dark Secret, he tells Morrowseer and the rest of the NightWings that the RainWings may be coming to attack them so they can rescue their trapped tribe members. Peril Starflight fears Peril, and refused to speak to her when tethered to his rock spire in The Dragonet Prophecy. Later, though, when the dragonets were trapped by a circle of fire, Starflight addressed Peril, asking her if she was hurt by fire, but this may have been out of desperation, since if they didn't escape, he would be forced to battle in the SkyWing arena. When she answers, Starflight comes up with the idea of Peril moving the black rocks in order for the dragonets to escape. Peril lost Starflight's trust when she betrayed the dragonets to Queen Scarlet. However, by the end of The Brightest Night, he feels slightly indebted to her for saving Clay's life. Fatespeaker In The Dark Secret, Fatespeaker and Starflight become good friends. When he is chased by Ochre and Flame, she is in a cave right next to his hiding spot and promises she wasn't there to kill him. They also sneak away to talk to Queen Battlewinner and figure out her secret. Starflight likes Fatespeaker better than all the other NightWings. It is possible that they could be crushing on each other, as when Starflight is confessing to Sunny he glances at Fatespeaker to think about how his feelings for her could never be the same as his affection towards Sunny. He may still have developing feelings for her, but this is yet to be confirmed. Fatespeaker is shown reading to Starflight during the events of Moon Rising. If Moonwatcher and the rest of the Jade Winglet succeed in preventing the destruction of Jade Mountain, Moonwatcher's vision shows that Starflight will be a father, since a black dragonet in the vision called him 'father'. If this is the case, the dragonet will most likely be Fatespeaker's. For one, Sunny does not seem to love him as a mate. For another, even if her feelings changed, the dragonet had black scales, so it is probably full NightWing, and since Fatespeaker is currently the only NightWing he has a large crush on, it is fair to assume he will father Fatespeaker's dragonet, that is, if Jade Mountain doesn't fall beneath thunder and ice. Mastermind Starflight shares many traits with his father, including scale pattern and extreme intelligence. At first, Starflight wanted to have a good relationship working with his father. But, when he learned what Mastermind was doing to the RainWings, he felt horrified. He still helped his father, but was wary of him. His father was very impressed with Starflight, and wanted him to be his assistant. After The Dark Secret, Mastermind was put into prison and Starflight wanted little to do with him. Trivia *Starflight is the first NightWing PoV in the series. *Starflight has a tenor singing voice. *He has a strong/heightened sense of smell. *He finds scavengers "terrifying" after fighting them in the arena. *He could have had very strong mind reading and prophetic powers if he were hatched in moonlight, due to the fact that all three moons were full. **Nor does he know this- at no point is it stated that realized Nightwings develop their powers when their egg is bathed in moonlight, but just that Nightwings no longer have that power.(Besides Moonwatcher, of course.) *Despite being blind, Starflight has the ability to "read" carved letters by running his talons over them, similar to braille . *Moonwatcher, in a vision, sees an older Starflight with his daughter. *Farsight first thought that Starflight would be a female dragonet while he was still in the egg. *He was the only Dragonet of Destiny who does not meet or rescue a scavenger in his POV. *He does a very good stalagmite impression. *Tui T. Sutherland has stated that Starflight is the dragonet she can most relate to. *Starflight had excellent night vision, before he became blind, as stated in The Dark Secret. *He does not like fighting other dragons as seen in The Dragonet Prophecy. *He's the second blind dragon in the series, the other being Tamarin. *He likes to read scrolls as seen throughout the series. * The first appearance of the name, "Starflight" was actually from a space flight simulator called Starflight published in 1986 by SEGA. References Gallery (Click here to see the gallery) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in Prisoners Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:Dragonets of Destiny